1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a container holder system. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to a lawnmower system and method that includes a container holder system for securing the beverage container to a lawnmower handle assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, beverage container holders are provided to prevent the liquid contents of a beverage container from spilling as the container holder is in transit. Often, beverage container holders are provided for automobile travel.
Beverage container holders as applied to push cart-type devices such as among others lawnmowers, strollers, wheelchairs, wagons, have added complications. Generally, beverage container holders must be secured to a variety of component parts of all sizes, textures, and spatial arrangements.
Illustratively, lawnmowers come in a variety of sizes and spatial configurations that container holders must firmly secure to. Container holders often lack dampers for absorbing mechanical vibrations that may adversely affect the beverage container and its contents. Once secured to a lawnmower, difficulties may arise in orienting the container holder so that the beverage container is at a true vertical relative to the ground. The contents of the beverage container are less likely to spill if oriented at a true vertical relative to the ground. Moreover, although properly secured to the lawnmower at a true vertical relative to the ground, the container holder may not be optimally oriented for easy access.
Unfortunately, there is no known device or method for quickly and accurately securing and positioning a beverage container on a variety of push cart type devices such as lawnmowers. Therefore a need exists for a system and a method for quick and accurate placement of a beverage container on a lawnmower via a container holder. Many other problems and disadvantages of the prior art will become apparent to one skilled in the art after comparing such prior art with the present invention as herein described.